Mandragora/Ragora
Ragora 'is a friendly Mandragora. She can join Luka after a battle. She likes singing, but no one loves it when she is singing. World Interactions ''Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "Whew, that was a nice nap. I think I slept for... half a year?" "Plant monsters are generally mild mannered. But I get angry when I am woken up." "Anyone who wakes me will instantly be paralyzed by my scream. So I make sure I'm alone before going to sleep." "Fwaaaaa... I want to go back to sleep." "Poison and medicine are two sides of the same coin. So plant monsters are masters of poison." "Flowering monsters have no shame. I can't just flaunt my blossoms like that." "I have a dream. To be a super star, singing and dancing on stage. But anyone who hears my song faints. And all my dancing is underground." "Mandragora girls sleep most of the year." "I sang a loud song when I woke up today. Now all of the squirrels and birds are unconscious." "Just once, I would like to sing in the entertainment district of Grangold. That's my dream." "Hey, what is your favorite part of a plant? The flowers, leaves, or roots?" * Flowers: "Hmph... I don't have flowers." (-5 Affinity) * Leaves: "Is that so? Well, leaves are my best aspect." (+10 Affinity) * Roots: "...You're a little weird." (+10 Affinity) "My dream is to be an idol. Even if just once, I want to sing on a stage in front of a huge crowd. The entire audience will faint when they hear me! Hey, don't you think that sounds wonderful?" * That's wonderful: "...You don't really mean that. Even I know how terrible that would be." (-5 Affinity) * Give up on that: "You're right. This voice is a curse. It's frustrating... but there is nothing I can do." (+10 Affinity) "I want to be a superstar. What do you think I am lacking?" * Singing Talent: "You think so? But I cannot practice my singing. It would inconvenience everyone in the forest." (+5 Affinity) * Costume: "Costumes are important. But I have to earn money to buy them." (+5 Affinity) * Star Power: "A superstar without the star is still super!" (-5 Affinity) "Even I am a type of alraune. When you compare me to other alraunes, what comes to mind?" * Your beauty: "Hmph, you don't mean that. I know that I am only average." (-5 Affinity) * Big Leaves: "You have good taste. My leaves are my best feature." (+10 Affinity) * Lack of Flowers: "Did you have to say something so obvious? I am definitely not a flower." "Hey, will you listen to me sing? I can't become a star if I don't practice." * Listen: "Fufu, thanks. This is my song..." "A flower lives. ♪ Blooms, then dies. ♪" Luka was paralyzed! (+10 Affinity) * Refuse: "I guess that's prudent. My voice is my weapon." (If Luka has a Carrot) "Could I have that carrot? I have a strong bond with other roots." * Yes: "Thank you, I will take good care of it." (+20 Affinity) * No: "No? That's too bad." (If Luka has a Full Moon Grass): "I accidentally hurt people with my screams, but I cannot help them. Can you give me some full moon grass?" * Yes: "Thank you, now I can scream without worry." (+30 Affinity) * No: "No? That's too bad." "To become a star, I want a beautiful costume. Won't you give me money?" Give 24G? * Yes: "Fufu, one step closer to being a star." (+25 Affinity) * No: "No? That's too bad." * If Luka doesn't have money: "...So you also need money? We are all dreamers... hurting for money." "My leaves became an herb. Here, take it." (+1 Herb) "I found this fire stone. I'm afraid I might burn my leaves so you can have it." (+1 Fire Stone) "This took a while to save up, but thanks for talking to me." (+40 G) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Ragora: "I want to sing looouuudllly!" With Mimi: Mimi: "Dig, dig, digging... ah!" Ragora: ".........." Mimi: "Hey, why are you always in the ground?" Ragora: ".........." Mimi: "D-don't scream... please don't...." Ragora: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mimi: "Ahh!" Mimi was paralyzed! With Fleesia: Ragora: "Oh, Fleesia. You seem healthy today." Fleesia: "Hello Ragora. My smell never seems to bother you." Ragora: "Of course not, you're my friend! (Plus I've lived in the ground so long I've lost my sense of smell.)" With Saki: Ragora: "You are an idol? My dream is to become an idol too." Saki: "Don't let your dream die, make it a reality! Try and fight to infinity! ☆" Ragora: "In that case... AAaaaaaa!!!" Saki: "Saki b-b-be..." Saki was paralyzed! Ragora: "It's hopeless after all..." Camp In the 1st Camp: Ragora: "Wake me up when it's time to leave. I'll try my best not to scream when you do." Grandeur Theater She is required in "Flower Stage" and "Shouting Mandragora" scenes World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Ragora: "I need to water these once in a while." Ragora waters the leaves on her head. (Nothing happens) 2nd Action: Ragora: "I'll just sleep a little." Ragora: "ZZZ..." Ragora has fallen asleep! (Ragora sleeps) 3rd Action: Ragora: "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Ragora suddenly screamed! The enemies have been paralyzed! (Enemies paralyzed) 4th Action: Ragora: "My dream is to be a singer! ♪" Ragora dances and sings happily. (Nothing happens) 5th Action: Ragora: "Perhaps something like this for my fans?" Ragora practices her signature. (Nothing happens) Gallery Ct mdg1.png|Cut-in. Безымянный3.png |Normal Expression. MNDR1.png|Confident Expression. MNDR2.png|Shocked Expression. MNDR3.png|Sleep Expression. Mdg fc1.png|Faces. Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Alraune Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions